Truth or Dare, PoM Style! :D
by TheWazzupPeople
Summary: You, the reviewers, get to torture the entire cast of PoM.   Lots of activities, lots of torture and lots of PoM made fun :D Different guest stars will appear from different shows, OCs are welcomed. More detail inside.   Rated T for safety. R&R
1. Rules :P

Truth or Dare

This idea has been used how many times? 30...? 50...? I don't even KNOW anymore!  
>But this ToD is different. Seriously, it is. I know everybody says that, but this is true!<br>So there are some rules that you will need to follow... and some surprises that come with the fic.

_**What you need to know:**_  
>1) All reviews are welcomed, and I shall shun no one! Some dares may not be used... but all reviewers will get their chance. I will take the best of the dares out of each review, just to make it interesting.<br>2) I will accept 2-3 OCs who will be in the story permanently. Others may guest appear, or will appear for one special dare.  
>3) In each chapter, there can be one character (or a couple) from a different TV show that will make a guest appearance. (They will be picked by you, the people.)<br>4) Not including the dares that will be done, their will be a special activity. For example: Travelling to a parallel/alternate universe, going to outer space, going to water parks/amusement parks. You guys get to pick which activity you would rather see them do.

_**Rules:**_  
>1) There will be no killing. C'mon you guys, killing somebody is not cool -_-<br>2) No adult themes. Cause I do NOT specialize in that area... I'm only a teenage girl.  
>3) Dares should be interesting and appeal to everyone (you can't be selfish and dare only your OC ;))<br>4)Character marriage will only last for a couple of chapters. (if not one chapter... depends on the couple)  
>5) I will take on "special" couples like HansSkipper... but for my sake, let's avoid that issue.  
>And...<br>6) Have fun! ;)

**Characters that will be used (if we're missing somebody, tell us)****  
><strong>Alex (host)  
>Skipper<br>Kowalski  
>Private<br>Rico  
>Julien<br>Maurice  
>Mort<br>Marlene  
>Dr. Blowhole<p>

Review! Cause this fic can't make it without you.  
>Don't forget to pick the guest stars you would like to see, and the activity!<p>

If you want, send me your OC information and the one best fitted will be a permanent character in the story :)

Enjoy!


	2. The Start

**Yeah I made a short beginning leading to this... but I've decided it was stupid... so I just started off. **  
><strong>Anyways, yes, it IS me. I'm not dead... neither have I forgotten about this ToD. At some point, I just thought I wouldn't do it, given the fact this idea was used so often (one out of every three fics.) But this is sort of amusing to write and... even though it's not the most ORIGINAL idea, it's still fun. It's ok if not many people read it though, and yeah, I didn't use all the dares. I'm continuing on the next chapter.<strong>

**Thanks for ARM, CC, and GlassRose for helping me. And for their OCs. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own Pom. Pom poms that is :)**

* * *

><p>Alex- So….who's ready for Truth or Dare?<p>

*silence*

Alex- Seriously? Not even the OCs?

Jessie- *creepy grin* I like torture :)

Fey- Yeah, torture is cool :)

Penelope- *sharpening her knife* Wha?

Skipper- I hate you guys already.

Alex- Very well then... I guess I will just start off.

Skipper- Joy.

Alex- Ok so first up, we have a truth and a dare from KoopalingFan!

Skipper- What is a Koopaling?

Koopalingfan- None of your damn business.

Skipper-… I think I like this guy. O.o

Koopalingfan- I'm a girl!

Skipper- I'll be quiet now.

Alex- Anyways...

_**Truths**_

_**Penguins: What's your favorite music?**_

_**Dares**_

_**Penguins: Dance! Espically Rico!**_

Skipper-Favorite music, eh?

Kowalski-Well, you see, erm-

Private-WE LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER! :D

*Awkward silence*

Jessie-How could you? *starts sobbing* After all we've been through? *slaps him*

Private- Ow *rubs cheek*

Skipper- PRIVATE!

Private- What? *still rubbing cheek*

Skipper- How could you disgrace our good penguin name like that?

Private- *hangs head in shame* Sorry sir...

Penelope- So wait, what music do you like?

Kowalski- Well we like-

Skipper- We like Rebecca Black! :D

Everybody- *staring at him*

Skipper- What? *grumbles* Someone was bound to say it.

Kowalski- Won't anybody let me talk?

Alex- Next question!

Kowalski- But-

Jessie-It says, "Penguins: Dance! Especially Rico!"

Kowalski- *groans*

Rico- Say wut?

Julien- Maurice! Crank up da boomy box! I will be dancing with the silly penguins! :D

Skipper- I would rather die *crosses flippers*

Maurice-*turns on boom box*

Skipper- *still crossing flippers*

Julien- *shakes his booty over to Skipper* C'mon silly penguin, dance! :D

Skipper- Err, I don't know how to?

Julien- Sure you do! Just let your booty move into the waves of da music :D

Skipper- Wow...Just…Wow -_- *does enthusiastically a random dance move* Happy?

Julien- No, not like that! Like this *does disco moves*

Skipper- Again, not my style -.-

Julien- *rolls eyes* Fine, I give up on you! Dx *waltzes over to the other penguins*

Rico- *Does the robot*

Julien- Seriously? -.- My talents are wasted here *sits down in a huff*

*music continues*

Kowalski-Uh...*does the funky monkey*

Alex- Nice moves, Kowalski! Really *holds back laughter*

Private-*does the chicken dance* :D

Jessie-Now that's just sad...

Kowlaski- *continues to do funky monkey*

Alex- now that's sadder...

Fey- *laughing at Kowalski's moves*

Kowalski- *gets distracted, stumbles and falls over*

Fey- *still laughing*

Kowalski- *grumbles*

Private- *does lame imitation of a chicken*

Jessie- No no, no! Private, you're doing it all WRONG! You're not supposed to act like a chicken... you're supposed to do a chicken DANCE! *takes his flippers and shows him correct moves*

Private- Cool! :D

Alex- I should probably stop this before it gets out of hand O.o

Erik- *shaking his booty with Julien*

Alex- Ok THAT'S ENOUGH!

*music stops abruptly*

Julien-*mumbles* Party pooper...

Alex- I regret nothing -.- Anyways, next dares are from 13thsense! It says...Um, Skipper?

Skipper-Yes?

Alex-You need to take a vow of celibacy...

Skipper- Kowalski, big word.

Kowalski-Celibacy means to...avoid any sexual relationships, such as marriage, dating, etc.

Skipper- Seriously? *scoffs* I've taken it the second I moved into this dump.

Penelope- I don't think it really goes that way. Isn't there some sort of ritual?

Skipper- Trust me, it's not necessary

Fey- *throws rice at him* Congrats!

Skipper- *sighs* I hate being surrounded by girls -_-

Alex- Don't worry, we hate you too :)

Erik- HEY! I am not a girl...I'm a guy!

Skipper- That's still left undetermined.

Erik- *angry glare*

Alex- *laughs nervously* Moving on. Kowalski...marry Officer X's van...until the end of the chapter...*poofs up Officer X's van*

Penelope- Why am I not surprised?

Kowalski- *eyes widen* You…. *dramatic music surrounds them as he magically floats towards the truck* It's been a while. *puts one flipper on the van*

Alex- Ok! I will call the priest. *dramatic music stops* *takes her phone and goes into the other room*

Kowalski- Well gee, thanks for ruining the moment Alex! *still staring, admiring the van*

Fey- Hey hey, Kowalski, if you like it so much... why don't you marry it? xDD

Kowalski- *hugs the van tightly* I will!

Fey- O.o Oh right... the dare.

*priest shows up*

Priest- Someone ordered a wedding?

Alex- Oh I did! It's the double deluxe combo right?

Priest- Yes.

Alex- So it's $9.95 plus the wings?

Priest- All part of the package…

Alex- Oh well go ahead then. *signs a piece of paper and takes the wings*

Fey- Was the chicken wings REALLY necessary.

Julien- *mouth full* YES!

Priest- *walks up to stand* Ok I am here to join this lovely... *looks over at Kowalski wearing a black tuxedo* Penguin and this... *stares at a giant van covered in a white wedding dress* Van in holy matrimony. O.o

Skipper- I promised myself I wouldn't cry... *starts to tear up*

Penelope- *whispers to Fey* When did they change clothes?

Fey- *whispers back* I don't know, but what I'd like to know is how they fitted the van in that wedding dress. O.o

Priest- Is this a mistake? *asks in confusion*

Kowalski- *looks lovingly at van* No it is not.

Jessie- *grumbles* what does that stinkin van have that I don't?

Skipper- *opens mouth*

Jessie- *puts her finger up threateningly* DON'T!

Skipper- *closes mouth*

Priest- Do you *looks at his notes* Kowalski take this *looks over to the van* errr van to be your lawful wedded wife?

Kowalski- *foolish grin* I do.

Priest- And do you *turns to van* take this penguin to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?

Van- *engine roars*

Priest- O.o Well I-I guess I now pronounce you man and wife *dazed* you may... Ride the bride?

Kowalski- WHOHOOO! Best dare ever! *jumps into van and rubs it against his fingers* So silk :3

Fey- I am just going to ignore that. O.o

Priest- I hope you two will be happy together. May the best of luck to- *turns around and runs away* AHHHH!

Kowalski- THIS IS SO COOOL! *splashes heard from the car and loud music blaring*

Fey- He's got a POOL in there?

Kowalski- … :D

Alex-Okaaay, next dares from Karenkook!

Karenkook- That's me ^^

Penelope- Why didn't I get a fancy introduction? D:

Jessie- Yeah... Me too!

Alex- Yeah that's an interesting story actually *smiles and ignores them*

Jessie- *takes note from hand* Anyways Skipper, you must...*dramatic pause*...try to design a shirt!

Skipper- Pfftt, is that it?

Alex- Well... Yeah. :\

Skipper- Seriously THAT'S all?

Alex- Yeah -.-

Skipper- That's not even torturous! :D

Alex- I think we've established the point! Just design the stupid shirt already! *crosses arms*

Skipper- Fine ;)

*Shirt designing materials appear*

Skipper- Well that was useful. *takes out a blank white shirt out of nowhere and starts designing*

Penelope and Jessie-*watch with interest*

Fey- *sneaks up slowly and "accidentally" knocks over paint on Skipper's shirt*

Skipper-HEY! D:

Fey- Whoops ^^

Alex- *secretly high fives her*

Skipper- YOU JUT RUINED MY SHIRT! Dx

Penelope- Well it did turn out quite nicely :D

Skipper- Hmm *holds up shirt* Well I'll be damned O.o

Karenkook- I'm glad it turned out welll :D *takes shirt and throws it in the trash*

Skipper- My shirt! Dx

Karenhook- Is it torturous now huh? *puts hands on hips*

Skipper- -_- *scoffs* Girls -_-

Alex- So Private... I heard you've become friends with a baby leopard seal?

Private-Oh yes! Her name was Hunter, and Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico thought she would eat us, but she didn't! :) She was very nice and kind and-

Alex-Okay, I don't really care...

Private- *pouts*

Alex- Rico?

Rico-Yea?

Alex-Babysit Karenkook's rotweiler, Grace. She's hyper. And small.

Rico-Okay! *goes to Karenkook's house*

Fey- *scratches head* Is he supposed to go so willingly!

Penelope- Today's dares are just not as torturous as they used to be :\

Meanwhile at Karenkook's:

Rico- *enters house slowly*

KarenKook- *waiting for him, holding a cute little puppy*

Rico- I'm here!

Karenkook- oh, good! Now here is Grace *drops her in his arms* I'll be gone for an hour, make sure to feed her and watch out she doesn't go on the sofa.

Rico- Ok *shrugs*

Karenkook- Don't worry, she is just an angel :)

Rico- really? *looks skeptically at puppy*

Karenkook- Yes yes... Just an angel. *fake smile*

Rico- ...

Karenkook- Now… *walks slowly towards door* See ya! *rushes out door* IM FREEE! IM FREEEE!

Rico- ?

Grace- *barks evilly*

Rico- uh oh...

_30 minutes later..._

Rico- *limping into ToD room, bruised and bandaged*

Kowalski- What happened?

Rico- *eyes widen* Don anna talc bout ith *translation- don't wanna talk about it*

Skipper- I see... O.o

Alex: Next dare... :D

Kowalski- *unmotivated* Yipee...-.-

Alex: I get to throw stuff at the penguins! :D

Skipper: Stuff?

Alex: Lemon slices! ^^

Kowalski: What? *chuckles nervously* That dare can NOT be valid, because the lemons contain citric acids which could risk causing permament damage to the outer area of our eyes

Penelope: Seriously, who cares?

Private: I do... :/

Fey: You could shut your eyes really tight, Privvy?

Alex: NO, he can't! That's supposed to be the fun of the dare, seeing other people getting hurt!

Private: *whimpers*

Alex: *poofs some lemon slices up* Shall we start?

Skipper: NEVER! REVIEWERS, IF YOU HAVE ANY DECENCY, YOU WOULD HAVE TORTURED THE HOST NOT US! THAT'D BE ALOT MOR-

Alex: *tackles him* SHUT UP ALREADY!

Skipper: *smiles up at Alex on top of him* Hey... *macho grin*

Alex: UGH! *throws lemon slice at his eye*

Skipper: THE PAIN! IT HURTS! Dx

Alex: Oh... *smiles* this IS fun... ^^ *throws lemon slice at Kowalski's eyes*

Erik: *playing horror movie tunes on the organ* Hehe...

Fey: Teach me! :D

Alex: *throws lemon slice at Rico*

Rico: *catches lemon slice in his mouth* YUM! *pats tummy*

Alex: *throws lemon slice at Private*

Private: OWW! IT BURNS! IT CAUSED PERMAMENT DAMAGE TO MY EYES! Dx *starts crying*

Alex: Awww... *gives him Peanut Butter Winkie*

Private: yay :D *happy again*

Fey- I was about to do that :( Privvy are you ok?

Private- *eating peanut butter winkie happily* YEA :D

Gold: Okay, so Rico, cut the head off your doll and no crying about it either...

Fey: ^^ Oooh, someone's got a crush on Riiiiiiiiiiiiicooooo! ^^

Kowalski: How did you get to THAT conclusion? o.O

Fey: It's easy human thinking... you like a guy, you kill his girlfriend.

Skipper: Seems logical to me! ;)

Kowalski: Maybe just a BIT unethical? -.-

Fey: Maybe... okay, dare?

Alex: -.- Thanks. I was waiting for you guys to shut up. -.- *turns to Rico* Okay, let's get her head chopped off.

Rico: What? *hugs his doll protectively* No! Nuh huh- no way.

Gold: Well then I have to take care of it by myself *takes out chainsaw and smirks viciously*

Rico- *whimpers* NOOOO!

Alex- Yeah that's what happened when you disobey your dares -.-

Rico- *looks at his doll then starts crying*

Alex: Hey! I said no crying! o.O

Erik: *pats him on the back* C'mon, buddy. We can go Fop-chasing afterwards...

Rico: *still crying*

Alex: Dude, you're not supposed to cry!

Rico: *still crying*

Penelope: And he even hasn't chopped the head off, yet...

Skipper: C'mon compadre...it's not like we have a CHOICE! -.-

Jessie- No, you don't.

Rico: *sniffles and coughs out a long knife*

Penelope: *chants* Slice! Slice! Slice!

Fey- Of course -.-

Alex- Do it Rico! *smirks*

Private- It'll be okay Rico, we'll be here :D Supporting you.

Skipper- *sleeping on chair, sunglasses covering his eyes*

Kowalski- Well at least some of us will. -.-

Skipper- *snorts* Wha?

Alex- *rolls eyes*

Rico: *whimpers* O-ok... *takes the knife and slices the head of Miss Perky* Aw...*doing his best not to cry again*

Jessie- Hey don't cry. For your bravery…

Fey- *scoffs* Bravery? He was crying the all way!

Jessie- *rolls eyes* ...and sportsmanship you get a free trip to Crazy's Amusement Park :D

Rico: *cheers up instantly* Woo-hoo! :D

Alex: Off you go then! *poofs him to the amusement park.*

Skipper- Why don't I get a break?

Fey- because we don't like you :\\

Alex- Also because we wouldn't want a blubbering, crying Rico on our hands -_-

Skipper- Yeah I get where you're getting at O.o

Three hours later...

Rico- *returns with a huge grin on his face*

Skipper- Kowalski do you have a 9?

Kowalski- Go fish- Oh hi Rico.

Private- How was it? :D

Rico:*starts blabbing gibberish and then shows his new doll- which looks exactly the same with the old one*

Private: You got a new doll? Awesome!

Jessie- This just proves my theory that the dares aren't very torturous these days.

Alex- Don't worry… next time we'll continue the torture :)

Fey- YAY :D

Skipper- Oh well *shrugs*

Penelope- Don't worry, you'll be tortured… and you're going to hate it *evil laugh*

Alex- O.o …And that's a wrap.


End file.
